1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to a frame structure of an electronic apparatus; more particularly, it relates to a frame structure of an electronic apparatus for containing a plurality of power supply units.
2. Description of the Related Art
For the large computing apparatus, such as the server, the data volume which needs to be stored and processed is larger, so that more electronic components needed to supply power are disposed in the large computing apparatus. Therefore, the large computing apparatus must have a plurality of power supply units to supply enough electricity for use requirements. Due to the space in the server is limited, the plurality of power supply units are stacked in the server to save the space. In this design, the power supply unit stacked on the upper position needs to use an additional converter board to converse the power. However, the converter board usually is extended over the locating range of the power supply unit, so that the assembly of the motherboard of the server may be interfered by the converter board. For example, during an assembly process of the server, the motherboard must be assembled first, and then the power supply units and the converter board can be assembled. If the motherboard gets problem of the assembly or using, the user must remove the whole power supply unit and the converter board, and he or she can continuously change or repair for the motherboard. It is more inconvenience for the assembly or repairing of the server.
Therefore, it is worthy to research to improve the locating of the power supply units, so that the assembly of the motherboard in the server is not interfered by the power supply units and the space of the server can be saved.